Taki lajf
by marta madzia
Summary: Urodzinowy fic napisany niegdyś z okazji raczych urodzin.


Urodzinowy Raczy fic napisany kiedyś :)

_**Taki lajf**_

Nie było jego winą, że od dziecka kładziono mu do głowy, że jak chcesz coś osiągnąć, to musisz komuś przywalić. Zaczęło się od kolegów na neapolitańskim podwórku, gdzie gadało się dla zasady, a pięści robiły swoje i nikogo to nie obchodziło, jak dzieciak wracał z podbitym okiem do domu. I było fajnie. I był porządek.

Nie było jego winą, że wysłali go na Sycylię, gdzie lanie się po gębach było rzeczą nie tyle, co tolerowaną, ile wręcz pożądaną. Po neapolitańskim podwórku, sycylijskie doświadczenia, jedynie utrwaliły w jego głowie prostą zasadę: jak jesteś silniejszy, to twoje jest na wierzchu, a jak nie... jak nie to zdychasz obity pod ścianą i, albo to nikogo nie obchodzi, albo twoi kumple pójdą cię pomścić i może jakimś trafem do ciebie nie dołączą.

Nie było jego winą, że okazał się być najsilniejszy. Neapol, Sycylia, ciekawe tło rodzinne i wrodzony upór zaprocentowały i był z siebie dumny, a gdy słyszał te wypowiadane półszeptem zdania, że jak to możliwe, iż ktoś TAKI jest złotym rycerzem, jedynie uśmiechał się pod nosem. Oni myśleli, że on ich nie słyszy – cóż za błędny wniosek wysnuty na podstawie tego, że jak ktoś mówi głośno i szybko, to takich szmerów nie zauważy. Ale najzabawniejsze było to, że nie wiedzieli ile gorszych możliwości zostało im oszczędzonych.

Nie było jego winą, że w Sanktuarium poukładało się tak, jak się poukładało. To nie on zafundował Sadze jego schizofrenię – tę, jego zdaniem, Saga zafundował sobie sam. On jedynie wykonywał swoją pracę. Zresztą nie było dowodów, a branie rzeczy na wiarę nie było w jego stylu. No i była jeszcze jedna rzecz. Widział, jak skończył Shura i bynajmniej nie chciał pójść w jego ślady. Więc siedział i robił, co do niego należało. Rycerze ślubują wierność Atenie i Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, ale zwykle upraszcza się to do tego drugiego, bo Ateny albo nie ma, albo jest za mała, albo w ogóle tylko on ma z nią kontakt. I tu rzecz rozbiła się o wierność. Rycerz, który zmienia poglądy jak chorągiewka na wietrze nie jest nikomu potrzebny, bo nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy odwróci się wiatr – takie przynajmniej było jego zdanie.

Nie było jego winą, że nie lubił nie wykorzystywać okazji. Gdy nadarzyła się szansa zamknąć klika spraw w świecie żywych z radością ją przyjął. Tylko głupiec postąpiłby inaczej. I gdzieś miał to, że w jego rzekome nawrócenie się nikt nie uwierzy. Zresztą tu nie było mowy o nawracaniu się, bo nadal pozostawał lojalny względem Wielkiego Mistrza, co z tego, że ten był równie martwy jak on. W zasadzie obaj byli. Zresztą i tak miał być mięsem armatnim. Nikt tego na głos nie powiedział, ale oni wiedzieli.

Nie było jego winą, że w całym tym majdanie były tylko dwie osoby, z którymi umiał rozmawiać na luzie. Oczywiście nigdy by na głos nie powiedział, że lubi od czasu do czasu po prostu z nimi posiedzieć i pogadać, nawet, jeśli jeden przez ostatnie lata stanowił dla niego zagwozdkę biologiczną, a drugi pod każdym względem przypominał kij od szczotki i to nie ważne, czy rozpatrywało się stan długo przed, krótko po, czy bardzo długo po tym, jak Saga zrobił mu pranie mózgu. To zresztą było nieważne, bo liczyło się to, że z nimi przynajmniej można było porozmawiać.

Nie było jego winą, że był postrzegany, jako bezlitosny sadysta, w którego głowie znajduje się jakaś bynajmniej nieobrotowa bryła. A może nie. To po trosze było jego winą, bo mógł przecież próbować inaczej, mógł ich nie olewać i zachowywać się tak, jak w towarzystwie kilku innych osób, ale tak było łatwiej, a on nie lubił utrudniać sobie życia. Niektórzy wiedzieli, że to nie jest cała prawda i to mu wystarczyło, a resztę mogło piekło pochłonąć. Dosłownie.

Nie było jego winą, że na widok rycerzy z brązu coś go telepało, bo rozumiał, że można być wiernym, natchnionym, zapalonym i różne takie tam rzeczy, ale wszystko na świecie winno mieć swoje granice, a oni zdawali się o tym nie wiedzieć. Nie wiedzieli też o pewnej hierarchii i innych równie ciekawych rzeczach. A co było najmilsze, to wiedział, że nie tylko jego to irytuje. Niestety tylko on artykułował głośno, co o tym myśli.

Nie było jego winą, że lubił się czasem dobrze zabawić. To immanentna cecha ludzi – co poniekąd potwierdzało teorię, że Shaka człowiekiem nie jest. Chociaż i ona z roku na rok miała się coraz gorzej. Bo z pewnością było jego winą, że w czternaście osób siedzieli na wszystkim, na czym się w domu Raka usiąść dało, dojadali to, co jeszcze zostało na talerzach, śmiali się, rozmawiali i popijali płyny różne, głównie chociażby trochę oprocentowane i nikt nie powiedział Shace skąd pochodzi ten nieco dziwny posmaczek w jego soku pomarańczowym. Bo, choć niewielu by w to uwierzyło, to, jeśli chcieli, wszyscy umieli zrzucić na luz, choćby na chwilę. Ale to pozostawało swego rodzaju przypadkową tajemnicą. Nie trzeba było o tym rozgłaszać, bo jeszcze pojawiliby się jacyś nieproszeni goście, chcący zobaczyć dowody, a on naprawdę nie chciał, aby ktoś zepsuł mu taki piękny urodzinowy wieczór.

A, i nie było jego winą, że podchmielony Aldebaran potrafił zaprezentować całą siłę swojego głosu i następnego dnia pół Sanktuarium zastanawiało się, co to za wicher wył w załomach skalnych, tak dziwnie, przez niemalże całą noc. A oni milczeli lub, jak on wolał to określać, zgrywali idiotów wzruszając bezradnie ramionami.

Tak, potrafili być zgodni... czasami. I to mu pasowało.

**Koniec**


End file.
